Hatred
by pikachuisgonnastealyoursoul
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the snake Sannin long before anyone expected, but will this decision prove to be a deadly mistake? I update within three days or so.


**I was just trying something out...Should I continue? This is set not long after Naruto first finds Sasuke again, early in Shippuden. So anything known after that is no longer known. Just forget it happened.  
**

I moved stealthily down the street, nothing more than a swiftly passing shadow to those observing. Quickly, quietly, without the smallest sound, I crept to the window of his small, first floor apartment.

Ah, but this was a foolish idea. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I said, could I ever be forgiven. A shaky hand hovering over the glass, I thought, are my own fears worth more than his life? A loud crash echoed from inside the building, shortly followed by yelling and the sounds of struggle. Without a second thought, I barreled into the room.

A small voice...quiet and shocked...contrasted with overwhelming anger...

"Itachi Uchiha."

_A few days before..._

I do not regret what I've done.

Orochimaru was a disgusting excuse for a man, one who had no value for a human life, besides his own. Hundreds of "test subjects" all died simply so that he could live a bit longer, extend the life of the one that continued to slaughter. They say that watching, and letting these things happen is just as bad as committing the crime yourself. I had to. The only way for me to have gained the strength to kill a certain someone...was to give in to Orochimaru's wishes.

In my mind, I have made up for what I've done, and avenged the snake Sannin's victims. I've killed Orochimaru.

Wisps of sand were blown at my face, as I trudged through the desert in the Land of Wind. It was a miserable journey to be honest. Somewhere far ahead of me a lone figure stopped and stared. I activated my sharingan, turning my eyes a deep red and enhancing my vision. The figure (a ninja, I thought, by how quickly they moved) sped toward me.

There wasn't a single shadow in which to hide under the burning sun; I would have to fight. Not a problem, I thought. I'll finish this quickly.

As the ninja became nearer to me I was able to make out the form of someone wearing black, with a wrapped package strapped to their back.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked in a confident tone.

"Its none of your business. I don't wish to fight you."

I continued to walk past the kitty-eared-guy when he tried to grab my arm. Instinctively, I found myself tightly gripping his wrist before he could reach me.

"Don't start a fight you can't win," I warned.

As Kankuro began to unwrap what revealed to be a puppet, he said, "If that's what it takes to keep you from the village, then I guess I'll have to."

"I have no intention of harming your stupid-" I leapt back to avoid a puppet's attack. Kankuro, being a puppet-master, would likely have little skill in hand to hand combat. With my speed, getting around his attacks would be simple. Which is just what I did. He fell to the ground unconscious as I slammed the handle of my katana into his skull. I turned to walk away.

But...

Could I really leave him there? Surely, he would die in this heat... I'm not Orochimaru. I don't kill unless necessary. I threw Kankuro over my shoulder and made my way towards the Sand Village.

... _ The Village Hidden in the Sand_

Today was one of those days I actually enjoyed. For the first time in months I finished my paper work early and found ninja to fill all available missions. In fact I had just sent Kankuro to the Land of Waves on surveillance. With a contented sigh, I rose from my chair to the window overlooking the city.

For once everything was...going downhill faster than I had expected.

The missing ninja known as Sasuke Uchiha flashed past my window carrying my brother on his back. I took a deep breathe to steady myself. Kankuro must be unharmed. What really concerned me was that if Sasuke was here, Orochimaru must have something to do with this.

Throwing open the window, I leapt from my office to the streets following the Uchiha with carefully practiced stealth. To my surprise he stopped, not a block away from where I had spotted him. Had he spotted me? Surely, there was no reason to wait just outside the most crowded area in the Sand? It was then I spotted the small trickle of blood from the puppet master's temple. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I didn't stop to learn if he lived. My sibling was injured. Someone will pay.

Anger rising in my chest, I burst from the shadows, a crazed look in my eyes.

"I thought I had crushed my bloodlust...malice..."

The thought of killing again drowned out all reason.

"Perhaps I thought wrong..."

A sort of insane happiness rose within me.

"One thing is for sure..."

An unwilling grin spread itself across my face.

"You're going to die."

**A little out of character, but hey I miss crazy Gaara! Please review! **


End file.
